


Working together

by orphan_account



Series: Androids [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Soon - Freeform, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, another one fic, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Coming soon





	Working together

Coming soon


End file.
